


Promise

by NKI_Stories



Series: No More [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories
Summary: After all these weeks he had hoped Iruka had forgiven him and for them to be able to move on, but maybe he had been asking too much. Perhaps Iruka had finally made his decision, and this time Kakashi had overstayed his welcome.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: No More [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544155
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this laying in my docs forever but never edited it... so here we go :p

When Kakashi found Iruka he was standing in front of the memorial stone. He stood there in a pose not too different from Kakashi's famous slouch and as he approached his fiancee, it was obvious that Iruka was in deep thoughts. 

Iruka showed no reaction when Kakashi carefully positioned himself behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his cheek on the brunette's shoulder. 

Iruka leaned into the touch and for a while none of them said anything. Both standing there enjoying each other’s presence while letting their thoughts run through the motions. 

Eventually, Iruka was the one to break the silence. 

"I didn't know her too well, but she was always so cheerful and full of life, it's hard to understand she is no longer with us," Iruka said, voice barely a whisper. 

Kakashi tightened his hold around the teacher. Having lost most of the people he loved and countless people under his command, he knew the feeling too well.

"I only met her a few times, but she was a good person. Now she is dead because of a quest to get revenge on you."

Kakashi tensed. He knew the last words to be true, he just didn't realize how much it hurt until the accusation came from Iruka. 

After all these weeks he had hoped Iruka had forgiven him and for them to be able to move on, but maybe he had been asking too much. Perhaps Iruka had finally made his decision, and this time Kakashi had overstayed his welcome. 

Getting married had probably never been in the cards for them. It didn't work out the first time. Why should it now?

He started to pull away, as it was obvious that holding the man he loved so much was no longer acceptable, also knowing it was most likely to be the last time he had Iruka in his arms. 

But Iruka grabbed the arms that started to retreat from his waist and held him close.

Kakashi felt so incredibly confused, not sure what was going on.

"I don't blame you Kakashi, it’s not your fault, neither was it mine. It's easy to think that way, but if you look underneath the underneath even you can see that."

Kakashi was at a complete loss because if it was not his fault then whose was it? 

Iruka sighed and leaned more into Kakashi's touch, resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder. 

"It's the system's fault, not ours as individuals. It's the politics of the different villages that send us out on missions. We are taught to do without asking questions. We are taught to be loyal because that’s the way we know to defend what is ours. 

In the end, it's all about having the most power, and it's unavoidable to stop us as individuals to get caught in the crossfire.”

Iruka paused, and Kakashi was a little confused as to where Iruka was going with this. 

“But we, as soldiers, as someone who loves our homes and the people who surround it, we fight for it. If all the villages could stop raising soldiers and not reach for power outside of their territory, then there would be no wars.”

Iruka shifted a little and buried his face into Kakashi’s neck. 

"But it's not that simple. No village will lay down their swords because they can't trust the other ones to do the same. Because if one village does it first, it will make them more vulnerable and open for attacks. And no one would want to take that risk. Instead, we keep fighting and it becomes part of the power play for our survival."

Iruka turned around completely and looked Kakashi in the eye. His gaze was stern but soft at the same time. He let his hand trail down Kakashi's cheek and Kakashi could not help leaning into the featherlight touch. 

"We protect what is ours, sometimes at the cost of our own lives." 

Iruka's voice came out as a whisper. 

"It never feels like it is enough," Kakashi replied. Leaning his forehead into Iruka's. 

"No, it doesn't. But we do everything that we can. You shouldn't feel guilty for the actions of someone else." Iruka's voice was kind, as it always were.

"God, I love you." Was Kakashi's only reply as he pulled Iruka closer. Seeking the other's lips. 

Iruka's hands snaked themselves around Kakashi's neck as he deepened the kiss. 

When they broke apart again, they were both gasping for air. 

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, right? This time, I know we'll make it right Kakashi. We will fight through the hardships and we will never let each other go. Promise me, that you won't run away this time."

Kakashi smiled because Iruka was right. They had been through hell and found each other again. Letting Iruka go wasn't a mistake Kakashi planned to repeat. 

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> The end ♡ 
> 
> They got married and lived happily ever after, though not without hardships inbetween ♡


End file.
